Remote deposit of financial instruments such as checks, where depositors need not physically visit their respective financial institutions, has become a popular service that financial institutions may provide. The advantages to depositors of being able to deposit checks from home can be readily recognized. These advantages are even greater when the remote deposit can be executed outside the home from virtually anywhere using a mobile device.
Problems can arise when utilizing mobile devices for remote deposits because of the difficulties in obtaining accurate images. Systems and methods for assisting in the accuracy and efficiency of the image capture process, along with further features to enhance the user experience, are still needed.